


A Bewitching Introduction

by Scribbling Mama (melgibson87)



Series: AU August 2018 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU Yeah AUgust (Miraculous Ladybug), Adrinette, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Hogwarts, Magic, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Adrien Agreste, Personality Swap, Princess Bridgette, Princess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Sheltered Marinette, Smitten Adrien Agreste, Smitten Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Triwizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2019-06-15 01:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15402096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melgibson87/pseuds/Scribbling%20Mama
Summary: Nineteen years after the Battle of Hogwarts, the Triwizard Tournament is once again being held at Hogwarts Castle with delegates coming from both Beauxbatons and Durmstrong to compete in the challenges set forth. It's during this time that Adrien Agreste, a fifth-year student, will meet Princess Marinette and fall hard moments after meeting. Too bad, he also blunders enough that she flees his presence. Can he make it up to her and possibly win her over?





	1. Announcing the Triwizard Tournament

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agentsoficecream](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=agentsoficecream).



> This was a fun story to write for @agentsoficecream as part of my 250 Follower Giveaway on Tumblr. It's been a while since I've entered the world of Harry Potter, and I enjoyed working on this story immensely. I'm tempted to continue it in August as part of the AU August challenge.

 

A din of excitement filled the Great Hall.

Adrien couldn’t recall the last time such a level had been reached within the walls of Hogwarts Castle, certainly not in the past four years he’d attended anyway.

“I heard the other schools’ delegates would be arriving tonight. I can hardly wait to see who comes,” one of his fellow Hufflepuffs practically shouted to her friends. Her ponytail bobbed with her excitement, betraying her tender age of eleven or twelve if Adrien remembered correctly.

“Hey, dude, how cool is this? Too bad we can’t enter, you know?” Nino asked from beside the blond.

“Yeah, I know. The seventh years are so lucky. I wonder what the challenges will be this year.” Biting into his biscuit, Adrien continued to glance around the room, catching his older brother, Felix, sitting at the Ravenclaw table. He couldn’t help the grin spreading over his face as Felix’s attention remained solely on the book in front of him. Nothing ever phased his brother, not really. Sometimes, Adrien wished he could have a little bit of that nonchalance and aloofness.

Nino pulled his attention back, saying, “There’s talk about royalty joining us from Beauxbatons this year.”

“Royalty?” Adrien asked a little shocked.

His father liked to keep him and Felix abreast with such information since potential relationships could be formed and fostered between the Agreste’s proud lineage with any other upstanding magical line, especially a royal one. Gabriel Agreste took great pride in their family’s noble status among the magical community.

It hadn’t exactly endeared him to many, Adrien knew, especially after the miserable fall of the Malfoys after the defeat of Voldemort nineteen years prior.

“Yeah, the Cheng cousins are rumored to be attending Beauxbatons. They are supposed to be quite beautiful, too.”

“Who’s supposed to be beautiful?” Alya asked as she leaned toward them from her perch at the Gryffindor table. Her quirked brow promised great retribution if she discovered her boyfriend had a wandering eye.

Nino caught on quick enough to Adrien’s amusement and squeaked in the most unmanly of voices, “You are the most beautiful, Al. As if I’d ever be tempted. I was just looking out for Adrien here. You know how hopeless he is with the ladies.”

Alya snickered.

“Hey, I’m not that bad,” Adrien said, slightly pouting at his friends as they continued to chuckle at his expense.

None of them heard or saw Felix stand and move across from them, a small smirk playing across his features as he murmured, “I’m afraid you truly are.”

“Thanks a lot, Fe. You’re a great brother, you know?” Adrien’s gaze met Felix’s for a moment before the older Agreste nodded and walked toward the large doors, heading in the direction of the Ravenclaw’s Common Room.

“Do you think Felix will enter the Triwizard Tournament, Ren? He certainly has the knowledge, right, to win?” Nino’s golden gaze followed Felix from the room though they quickly returned to the younger Agreste seated next to him.

“Possibly. Fe does like a challenge on occasion. If he can show off his superiority, then he’s usually up for anything.”

“Spoken like a true younger brother,” Alya teased, her hazel eyes bright behind her glasses.

Adrien merely shrugged and resumed his meal, knowing their first class would begin soon.

 

00000

 

“Oh, Mari, can you believe it? Soon, we’ll be flying in an Abraxan-drawn carriage and seeing Hogwarts for the first time.” Bridgette tossed another of her uniforms into her large travel chest. “I wonder if it still bears the marks of that awful battle years ago.”

“I wouldn’t doubt it. Half the castle was destroyed if I remember our last history lesson on the Battle of Hogwarts. Voldemort and his followers had certainly wanted Mr. Potter, going so far as they did,” she murmured, her own packing stalled as she gazed out at the mountains surrounding them.

Bridgette happened to glance up and huffed at Marinette’s melancholy attitude.

“You know it’s not like we’ll be gone forever, dear cousin. You’ll see your precious Paris again soon.”

“I know, but I’d rather stay here. It’s safe here. Maman and Papa are close by.” She trailed off, shaking her head. She knew above anyone else how much her royal status affected her life.

Sometimes, she wished she wasn’t a princess at all, wanting the freedom that came from living among the lower classes with people who didn’t bow the moment she entered a room or hurried to her bidding. She wanted to do for herself, something she wasn’t afforded really even at school.

“You know Luka will be coming along. Kagami, too. You like them well enough, don’t you?”

“Yeah, I do.” She smiled at her cousin, recalling how much her friends’ presence at Hogwarts would help her in adjusting to the school as they attended the coming year there. “I think Luka has a crush on Kagami though. I don’t know how much I’ll actually see them once we arrive and settle in.”

Unperturbed, Bridgette waved her hand, dismissing the thought. “You never know, Mari. You might make some friends there. Maybe even meet a nice guy, who’ll sweep you off your feet.”

For the first time that evening, Marinette laughed, a real laugh that caused her to clutch her stomach as it poured out of her.

“More like you’ll meet some guy, Bridge. You turn all the guys’ heads everywhere we go.”

“So do you. You just don’t notice it. If you’d noticed Luka a little sooner, he might’ve become more than a friend, you know?”

Marinette stilled, recalling the day she’d met Luka and how his kind eyes had glowed upon seeing her. She’d been so unsure her first year at Beauxbatons, but he’d taken her under his wing, helping her with learning all the ins and outs of the school. He sat with her at lunch and talked to her about so many things.

She hadn’t even realized he’d asked her out until two days after he’d done it, sadly rejecting him without meaning to. If she could turn back time, she might’ve gone back and said yes to his question, but she wouldn’t do it at that current moment. She’d seen the way he looked at Kagami. He showed more warmth toward her than he ever had Marinette, taking the sisterly role alongside his real sibling, Juleka, with great pride. At least, she could still call him her friend.

“How is everything progressing, ladies?” Professor Delacour asked, stepping into the room. Her gaze scanned their travel chests, frowning when she came to Marinette’s half-finished one. “Is something the matter, Marinette?”

“No, Professor, I just needed a moment. I’ll be ready on time though. Promise.” To prove her point, she stood and hurried back to her small wardrobe, pulling out several robes and other necessities she’d need for the duration of their stay.

“Very good then. I’ll see you ladies at the carriage within the next hour. A storm is heading this way and I’d like to be underway before it reaches our school’s grounds.” She gave a curt nod and stepped from their shared room.

Neither spoke as Marinette continued her packing, her bottom lip caught between her teeth as she worried what their future held at Hogwarts during the Tournament.

 

00000

 

If Adrien had thought the excitement that morning had been loud, he sorely underestimated the heightened level as he entered the Great Hall for dinner that evening. Almost everyone had arrived early and found a seat at their respective tables, wanting to get the first peek at the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrong as they arrived.

Finding his seat next to Nino, he worked to keep his mind on eating, having skipped lunch in favor of some practice on the Quidditch field with his other teammates. He’d finally made the team after much coaxing and downright begging for his father’s permission and had earned a spot as the team’s Keeper.

The silence that encased the room as Professor McGonagall walked to the podium, her proud stature reminiscent of the great Dumbledore yet a little kinder, gentler.

“Good evening, students. I know many of you are excited about the upcoming Tournament and the challenges three students shall face. I trust that those interested in entering the contest will do so before supper tomorrow night. Remember, only seventh years are allowed to enter due to the nature of the challenges faced by those selected.”

She took a moment to stare at a select few, especially the older Weasley children belonging to George. The sixth-year twins of the infamous George stared back at her with an innocence that didn’t fool anyone.

When she resumed, she spoke with an air of diplomacy that’d make even the Minister of Magic proud, announcing their guests as the doors to the Great Hall opened.

Adrien turned to find the Beauxbatons’ delegates enter the room in a sea of blue. He searched each of their faces, wondering which of them could be the royal cousins Nino had mentioned earlier. Not having an idea what they looked like, he merely shrugged as the delegates floated past them, a plume of butterflies erupting over them and the students of Hogwarts as they glided toward the front of the large room.

He barely had time to move his cup as a soft gasp whispered over him and an even softer body crashed into him from behind.

His arms came up to steady the person, hoping they hadn’t hurt themselves though he felt sure he’d be sporting a bruise near his ribs.

“Oh, goodness, I’m so sorry. I don’t know what happened. I’m such a klutz. Are you okay?” The feminine voice surprised him with its pleasantness despite the rambling she currently engaged in. He found he didn’t mind though as her voice soothed any anger he might’ve had at being used as a cushion for her fall. He actually liked the cadence in her soft words as they washed over him.

He turned toward her, a grin spreading across his face. It vanished as the air hitched in his throat and his eyes widened in surprise at the young woman in his arms.

He’d never seen eyes so blue or so big. They stared back at him with such kindness yet uncertainty, he ached to hold her longer.

“I’m fine. No harm done,” he whispered, almost afraid he’d spook her if he spoke at a normal level.

“Are you sure? I, um, I’ll pay for whatever cleaning you need for your robes. I’m quite handy with a needle and thread, too.” She paused, her cheeks reddening as she met his gaze. Her lip caught between her teeth intrigued him as she seemed to debate her next words. “I do owe you a debt for knocking into you.”

“I wouldn’t mind knowing your name,” he whispered, uncaring if the entire school stared at them for he knew they probably were. “I’m sure a princess like you has a beautiful name to go with your loveliness.”

She tensed in his arms, her eyes dropping to her hands as she hurried to push herself away from him.

“Nettie, are you okay?” An older guy in a Beauxbatons’ uniform stepped to her side. “Do I need to teach this guy some manners?”

She shook her head, grabbing the guy’s hand and hurrying toward the front of the hall.

Despite her weird reaction, Adrien continued to watch her, wondering what he’d said or done to incite such a one-eighty with her.

He paled when he discovered exactly how he screwed up as she settled next to Alya at the Gryffindor table, having the honor and privilege of housing the Beauxbatons while the Slytherins would house the Durmstrong delegates.

Alya quickly befriended the young woman with the cute pigtails and big blue eyes, earning the woman’s trust far quicker than Adrien had imagined possible.

“I’m Alya.”

“I’m Marinette.” She took a moment. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

“Oh!” Alya’s face lit up like they would be celebrating the new year, fireworks and all. “You’re one of the princesses, aren’t you? Oh, I can’t believe it. May I interview you sometime? I’d love to write about you in our school’s paper.”

Marinette merely smiled at Alya’s enthusiasm, doing her best to ignore Adrien as he sat directly behind them, shamelessly eavesdropping on their conversation.

“I’ll think about it. Bridgette is the true princess, not me, I’m afraid. I will never inherit the throne like she will one day.”

“So what? You’re still a princess, aren’t you? What’s it like to have people following your orders all day, doing your bidding?” Alya’s excitement reached out to Adrien and Nino, pulling their attention toward the ladies.

Adrien found himself far more curious than he should’ve been, but Marinette intrigued him more than any other young woman had in quite some time.

“It’s okay, I guess,” the raven-haired beauty whispered, her cheeks blossoming with a rosy tint. “I, um, I’m hoping to learn a bit more independence while we’re here though. Maybe you can teach me?”

“Oh, girl, I’d be happy to. First, though, who is that hunky guy that saved you from oblivious Adrien earlier? Is he your boyfriend?” Alya’s eyebrows wiggled while Adrien fought back a retort, not wanting them to know how shameless he was in his continued eavesdropping.

“Luka? No, he’s just a friend. I’m afraid most guys don’t tend to notice me.”

Adrien pondered that, realizing how much he’d noticed in the short time he held her. He wanted to know more, so much more about her. He just needed a chance to prove he wasn’t a complete dolt.

He could handle a simple task like that, couldn’t he?


	2. A New Friendship Forms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the continuation of this story, which is proving so much fun to write. It's also Day 6 of AU Yeah August, which is a Hogwarts AU.

 

Marinette struggled to open her eyes the next morning. She had to blink several times to get her eyes to focus on the canopy above her bed. Oh, she’d stayed up way too late, talking with Alya the previous night. She smiled as the memories crept into her mind, not begrudging her new friend’s curiosity the least bit. It’d been a fun time despite paying for it that morning. She couldn’t wait to do it again soon. Just not too soon.

Groaning, she sat up and eyed her travel chest, surprised again by the efficiency of the castle’s staff. She hadn’t imagined it would be so well-oiled after all that had happened, but then, it had been almost two decades since the incident.

Knowing she couldn’t be late on her first official day of classes at Hogwarts, visiting student or not, she hurried to dress, noting the late hour. Oh, dear, she really had overslept longer than she should’ve been allowed as she grabbed up her garments and robe. She put them on as quick as she could manage without tripping herself up and possibly ripping them.

Satisfied she’d done well enough, she dashed out of the room, whispering farewell to her pet and grabbing her wand off her bedside table.

“Why the rush?” Alya asked as she rose from her chair in the Gryffindor common room. “Breakfast won’t be served for another ten minutes.”

“Oh.” Marinette deflated, dropping into a chair nearby. She worked to catch her breath from her rushed state, her hand rubbing at her temple as a headache already threatened. “I guess my clock is broken then. I thought I overslept.”

“Well, you did.” Alya giggled, her hand covering her mouth as she tried to stem her laughter. She sobered after a moment, her eyes softening as she met Marinette’s tired gaze. “I should have woken you. I’m sorry about that.”

The two fell silent as both lost themselves in their thoughts. Their silence remained until Alya mentioned the time for breakfast had finally come, stirring Marinette from her light slumber near the fireplace.

“It doesn’t seem fair they’re making us attend classes today after such an eventful evening,” Alya mused as she walked beside Marinette toward the Great Hall and their waiting breakfast. “Besides that, we’re not even attending all our classes today due to the holiday. Why bother?”

A small smile broke over Marinette’s lips as she shrugged her shoulders in response. She didn’t have an answer for that ultimate question, almost sure she didn’t need one.

The relative quiet of the Great Hall surprised her as she’d expected as much noise as the previous evening. She’d been expecting her headache to grow progressively throughout breakfast, but the silence promised an easement of the ailment instead, bring a smile to her lips.

Taking a seat next to Alya, she looked over the various foods available, pleased to find several French ones hidden amongst the normal English fare. Choosing a couple of croissants with chocolate and a bowl of strawberries, she made up her plate. One bite had her moaning in pleasure at the buttery sweetness of the flaky pastry followed by the tartness of the red fruit.

“Maybe I should try one if they’re that good,” an amused voice asked behind her.

Bolting straight and opening her eyes, she stared in dawning horror as she realized the blond from the previous evening stood beside her. She gulped down the bite in her mouth and offered him a tentative smile, not bothering to try and speak. She’d only make a fool of herself as she’d done the night before. He already had to think she was the worst princess he’s ever met. She certainly didn’t behave as one, not like Bridgette.

“Um, Marinette, right?” The blond tapped her shoulder with the softest touch she’d ever felt.

He didn’t speak again until she met his green gaze, nodding. “Yes?”

“I, uh, wanted to apologize for last night. I hadn’t meant to stick my foot in my mouth by calling you ‘princess.’ I mean, you are a princess, but I hadn’t meant any offense with the pet name.” His hand crept up to his neck as he spoke, his cheeks reddening as he began to babble. “I hope you’ll accept my apology and maybe let me make it up to you somehow.”

When his green eyes found her blue ones, she sat frozen, unsure what she was expected to do. She couldn’t understand why he’d apologize when she’d been the one in the wrong. Surely, he wanted something from her, something Luka had warned her before about guys wanting from any young lady. She didn’t know what she should do as she continued to stare at him, his nervous gesture growing worse the longer she did.

“I, um, I understand if you don’t want to, but I really hadn’t meant to offend you,” he mumbled, finding his seat and turning away before she could offer any type of retort.

Marinette watched his back for several moments before she felt a tug on her arm, swiveling to meet Alya’s concerned gaze on her.

Her new friend leaned in close and dropped her voice to a whisper. “You know Adrien isn’t a bad guy. Sure, he can be a little awkward, but he does mean well. You might consider giving him another chance, M. You might even make another friend while you’re here. You did say you wanted more independence.” At Marinette’s nod, she continued, “Well, making friends is a good step to gaining that independence.”

Taking the initiative, Marinette turned and frowned, discovering Adrien had gotten up and left the Great Hall while she’d been distracted by Alya’s words of wisdom. Grabbing up her half-eaten croissant and another one to share, she hurried after the blond, hoping to catch him before he got too far.

 

00000

 

He wasn’t running away. At least, that’s what he told himself as he left the Great Hall, seeking some air and room to move. He couldn’t believe he’d screwed up again and apparently on a royal scale. He should’ve done some research on the royal family and their customs before approaching Marinette again. She’d never speak to him at that point. That was certain.

“Adrien,” a voice called from the doorway. Swift feet followed the soft voice, halting his progress.

As his gaze fell on the lovely raven-haired woman hurrying toward him, he wondered if he could possibly still be dreaming. He hadn’t thought she’d ever come near him yet there she was. She looked almost angelic as she rushed toward him, the light behind her creating a halo effect in her hair.

He didn’t dare speak as she neared him, wanting to have some fighting chance of gaining her forgiveness, if not her friendship. Who was he kidding? He wanted more than friendship with her and he barely knew her. No, he forced himself from those thoughts, happy to take friendship if that’s all she wanted from him.

“Oh, I’m glad I caught you.” She gazed around them, her eyes narrowing as though she wanted to memorize the path she’d taken. “I fear I’m unfamiliar with such a large and confusing place like Hogwarts.”

“I’d be happy to show you around if you’d like.” He mentally slapped himself, disbelieving he’d break his vow of silence so easily. Would he ever learn to keep his mouth shut when he needed to? Oh, well, she couldn’t fault him for being friendly, could she?

She smiled, her eyes lighting up at the prospect. “That would be nice. Thank you.”

He beamed back at her, unsure what to say after she’d apparently accepted his offer. He didn’t want to risk offending her again, yet he knew they couldn’t continue to stand there forever, not speaking.

He cleared his throat and opened his mouth to say something, anything when she beat him to the chase.

“Oh, my,” she muttered, her eyes dropping to the croissants in her hands. She held one up to him as she asked, “Would you like one? My rudeness earlier sent you from your table before you could eat, didn’t it? I do apologize for that.”

“Thank you. I would actually.” He took the food from her, smiling as he took a bite. The smile disappeared as the chocolate melted on his tongue and sent a riot through his taste buds. He moaned low at the sweetness he hadn’t known existed before. “Okay, this is the best thing I’ve had in, like, ever.”

“They are rather good, aren’t they?” She leaned a little closer, her eyes darting up and down the hall before she confided, “You should taste my papa’s. Now, he’s a true master when it comes to pastries.”

“Your father’s a baker?” He took another bite though his curiosity kept his gaze locked on hers, noting the subtle changes in her demeanor as she straightened. He frowned as he saw the distance growing between them again as her earlier joy dissipated.

“Yes, he’s a wonderful baker. He’s own this beautiful little shop that Maman helps run. They are quite happy with the life they’ve chosen.” Her words came out whisper soft, her eyes watching her hands fidget with the croissant she still held. When she glanced at him again, her blue eyes blazed with something he couldn’t quite label. “Maman had no interest in ruling after her father, my grandfather. She wanted a simpler life, one with my father. My grandfather disowned her for disobeying his wishes.”

She paused, her fierce gaze softening as she worked to smile again, to put on an unaffected front for the world. “I apologize. You don’t need my life story. You certainly didn’t ask for it.”

Wanting to assure her, he reached out and touched her cheek with his index. He hadn’t imagined her skin would be so smooth under his touch. He should’ve, he supposed, since she was a princess, after all, her mother disowned or not.

“I want to know anything you’d like to tell me, Marinette.” He offered her a tentative smile, his green gaze locking onto hers as he continued to touch her cheek. He should probably stop soon before anyone got the wrong idea about them. As he finally broke contact, a thought struck him, causing him to blurt, “I wasn’t wrong. You have a beautiful name. It definitely suits you.”

She blushed though her eyes shone with pleasure at his compliment.

Hmm, how to make her blush again? He liked the pink color glowing from her cheeks. It made her even more beautiful in his eyes, almost accessible to him despite their different backgrounds.

“Well, shall we return to the Great Hall? I hear there’s plenty more of these croissants.” He mimicked her earlier motions of checking the corridor before offering her a wide grin. “I don’t know about you, but I need like ten more of these before classes start. What do you say? Friends?”

He held out his hand, hoping she’d take the olive branch he offered. His grin widened more as she hesitated just a moment before placing her hand in his.

“Friends,” she agreed.

Adrien couldn’t help the electric sensations shooting up his arm at the feel of her warm hand touching his. He never wanted the sensations to cease.

Wanting them to last a bit longer, he tried to think up any topic that could possibly interest, lighting upon a new idea. Leaning closer to her and dropping his voice to a conspiratorial whisper, he asked, “How do you feel about Quidditch?”


	3. Growing Acquaintance

"What about Quidditch?" Marinette asked, her body glowing or what felt like glowing to her. Oh, she hadn't thought anyone would ask her about the game, seeing her as a princess above the frivolity of games. 

"Have you seen Quidditch up close?" he asked. His hand crept back up to his neck as another blush dusted his cheeks. "Hufflepuff is playing Gryffindor tomorrow. I was wondering if you'd be attending."

"Hmm, well, I am a student of Hogwarts for the time being. Maybe I should see what all the hype is about." Marinette dared to peek at him. "So, should I root for Hufflepuff or Gryffindor? Who's the better team, you think?"

"Better team? Hufflepuff, hands down." He offered her a large smile as he pointed at his chest and announced, "I'm the best keeper the team's ever had."

"Are you now? I thought it was the seeker who held the most power. After all, they catch the snitch, the game's over." She waved her hand in the air, hoping he caught the teasing in her tone. She couldn't admit how much she liked the animation of his countenance when he spoke of playing. That definitely wouldn't do at all.  

He didn't miss a beat as he retorted, "Well, that's true, but keepers like me keep the game interesting. We have a great responsibility in keeping the quaffle as far from the goalposts as possible."

"You got me there." Turning her head the tiniest bit so he could only see her eyes, she asked, "Should I be rooting for you then tomorrow? Would you want me to?"

She couldn't quite hide her smile when she caught the deepening of his blush as he worked to speak for a moment or two, no words emerging in his shocked state. Feeling a small twinge, she wondered if maybe she'd teased a little too hard, having broken the poor guy. It certainly hadn't been her intent though he did beg for a good ribbing from everyone, or at least, that's the impression she got from the previous evening and morning so far.

A plan had started forming in her mind, making it so she couldn't wait to return to Alya and seek the young woman's help with making that plan happen. She could only hope to bring it to fruition before the Quidditch game the next day.

Lost in thought, she didn't hear the approach of footsteps, causing her to jump when a quiet yet condescending voice called out, "Adrien."

Glancing in the direction of the voice, she nearly gasped at an identical yet older version of the guy beside her. Alya had warned her about Adrien's brother, but she hadn't thought their resemble would be so stark upon seeing it. 

"Are you loitering when you should be eating? Do you really need word getting back to Father about your misbehavior?" the Ravenclaw asked of the blonde beside her. His cool blue eyes barely spared her a glance as he continued to focus on his brother.

She dared a glance at Adrien and saw his happy smile gone, a deepening frown taking its place. She instantly hated it, feeling a growing dislike for the older Agreste sibling building within her as she stepped in front of Adrien.

"It's not his fault. I got a bit turned around and he was just being kind enough to help me back to the Great Hall. I do hope my utter lack of direction won't last long, but I fear I'm rather hopeless in such a daunting place as Hogwarts. I'll try to take greater care of Adrien's time in the future." She stared at the older brother, hoping her steely resolve lasted long enough to send him on his way. She hadn't quite known what to expect when those cool blue eyes met her darker ones. She certainly hadn't expected that coolness to numb her blood into a frozen state. 

After a moment that lasted entirely too long for her tastes, the older Agreste sibling nodded and turned back to the Great Hall. Before stepping through the doors, he turned and pointed at them as if he had plans on keeping a close watch over them.

 _Let him_ , she thought. If she could handle her grandfather on his rare visits, she could handle this older, colder version of Adrien.

"Thank you," the blond behind her whispered. "You didn't have to do that. Felix can be rather gruff, but he means well."

"Hmm, if you say so," she murmured, turning back to him with a warm smile. "That's what friends are for, right? I mean, you said you wanted to be friends."

He nodded, his head bobbing almost painfully. 

Her smile softened. "Well, then, as my friend, how about we get back to breakfast before he comes back? Don't need you getting into more trouble on my account."

She giggled as she watched Adrien crook his arm at the elbow, placing her hand there and letting him lead her back. 

Their absence hadn't truly been noted until their reappearance, causing them both to blush as they took in the shocked gazes of several students, Durmstrong and Beauxbatons included. She didn't shy away though as she walked beside him. She wouldn't forsake a new friend, not even when she caught the disapproving gaze Luka sent their way.

 

00000

 

Adrien honestly felt like he was dreaming. He couldn't believe a real princess, especially the sweet one on his arm, could possibly be standing and walking beside him right then. If that didn't make his father proud, he didn't know what would. Frankly, at that moment with her, he didn't even care if his father approved or not. 

Sure, Felix had caused a small bump with his appearance though Marinette had surprised him by her natural ability to stand up for someone. She'd make a fine queen if she continued to fight and defend those she cared about. He had a feeling that fight would encompass all those in her domain, including those too poor or weak to fight for themselves. He almost wished he could be around to see it happen, finding his attraction to her growing more rather than lessening.

Her quiet voice broke through the haze of his thoughts, alerting him to the growing audience of their entrance. "Thank you for your kind assistance, Adrien. I look forward to learning more about Hogwarts from you in the future. Though, if you'll excuse me, I need to speak with Alya about something."

"Sure, anytime, Marinette," he replied, missing the warmth of her arm as she disengaged from him to join Alya at the Gryffindor table. 

As he turned to join Nino, she surprised him when she asked, "Will I see you later at the Choosing Ceremony? I'm curious to see who the champions will be for the Tournament."

He nodded, feeling the warmth going into his cheeks again. How he'd love for that to stop as it gave away his feelings too easily. 

"Someone has it bad," Nino mumbled as he chewed a large bite of biscuit.

"Yeah, I think I do."

He could only hope the day didn't drag on as he couldn't wait to see her again, forgetting he'd see her in one of their shared classes with the Gryffindors. His eagerness for that class returned, not fazing him it was his least favorite subject.

His luck didn't hold as the day did indeed drag for him as he worked through their shortened schedule, struggling to keep his focus on his studies. He screwed up spells he'd been doing since their first year, much to his embarrassment and his professors' disappointment.

Nino helped at least, working to keep his mind focused until he could see Marinette again.

Their shared class had kept him from interacting with her too much though she smiled every time he glanced in her direction, her eyes full of promise at seeing him later that evening. He couldn't help hoping that meant she wanted to spend more time with him as much as he did her. 

"Dude, you're going to set your robes on fire if you're not careful," Nino warned a moment before Adrien indeed nearly lit his robes on fire with a potion they'd been making.

"Drats!" He worked to salvage their potion and protect his robes at the same time and failed miserably as a noticeable hole formed in the material near the bottom hem. The potion dripped over the table, tiny flames spurting up and threatening to burn any unsuspecting passersby. 

"Mister Agreste, is there a problem? You're not nearly as focused as I expect you to be," the potions professor asked, her horned-rimmed glasses barely concealing her irritation and confusion at his erratic behavior. 

"No, ma'am. I apologize." 

He hurried to fix the mess he'd made with a cleaning spell, sighing in relief as the tiny flames disappeared though the hole remained in his robes. The damage too extensive for the Reparo spell to help much. He'd have to change before he met up with Marinette later that evening.

"I think a few hours cleaning up the classroom might help you with focusing, don't you think, Mister Agreste?"

Disappointment filled him as he realized he'd miss his chance to spend time with Marinette with this punishment. However, he knew the futility in arguing with the potions professor, accepting his fate with the best grace he could muster, mumbling, "Yes, ma'am."

With that, she moved to the next table and proceeded to peer over the other students' work. 

"Tough break, man. I'm sorry." Nino helped clean up the rest of Adrien's mess. "Would you like for me to explain what happened? I'm sure Marinette would understand. She seems like a cool dudette."

"Oh, she is, Nino." His gaze dropped to the table even as a smile formed. "She really is."


	4. The Champions are Chosen

“There you are, M,” Alya sank down beside her at the Gryffindor table. The young woman filled her plate with some of their dinner choices. “So, I talked to Alix for you.”

That had Marinette’s attention, her hand snapping the book she’d been reading shut. “And? What did she say?”

“She said,” Alya paused for dramatic effect, her smirk widening with Marinette’s growing impatience, “she’d love to have Lady Luck on the team. She’s more than thrilled at the prospect of beating Kim’s Hufflepuff team tomorrow.”

The princess smiled, her gaze traveling the long table to meet Alix’s approving glance as she sat next to a redhead sketching hard in his notebook. Marinette couldn’t wait to suit up. One of the greatest downsides of leaving Beauxbaton for Hogwarts had been the loss of her precious Quidditch. She wondered how her team fared without her and Bridgette.

Her thoughts preoccupied her so well, she didn’t realize Alya hadn’t stopped talking since her announcement. Marinette started, her mind working hard to catch up with her new friend’s words.

“Yeah, I had no idea I was sitting by such an icon. According to Alix, you’re supposed to be one of the best seekers the game has ever seen.” The knowing look in Alya’s eye warned Marinette would be in for at least a few interviews in the future. It all hinged on how well she did or didn’t play with the Gryffindor team the next day.

She gave a silent vow not to let her friend down before leaning closer to whisper, “I don’t know about that, but please, keep my secret. I don’t want Adrien to know until tomorrow’s game. Promise?”

Her pinkie extended between them, waiting for Alya’s acceptance of her terms, silent and spoken.

The other woman didn’t disappoint as her finger wrapped around Marinette’s, a wink following it. A knowing look settled once more over her features as she spoke in a conspiratorial voice, “You’re going to kill that poor guy, M. I hope you don’t intend to hurt him. He may be a bit clueless, but he’s one of the good ones. I’d hate to see that change.”

The words stunned her. She couldn’t think what to say for a full minute, giving Nino time to prevent any further discussion about her possible relationship with Adrien. Not that she was considering a relationship with Adrien beyond friendship, mind you.

The Hufflepuff sank into his seat on the bench behind them, nodding toward them as he murmured, “Dudettes.”

“Where’s Sunshine? Didn’t you have Potions class together?” Alya glanced toward the doors, not seeing any signs of the blond man.

Nino’s face scrunched into a grimace. “Detention. Appears he got a little distracted during class and gained the wrath of Professor Mendeleiev in return.”

“What happened?” Marinette ventured to ask.

She frowned at the growing grin spilling across Nino’s lips.

“He had a little mishap thanks to a powerful spell placed on him. He’ll survive though. I think.” The grin deepened as he turned toward the food and his empty plate, intent on filling it high.

Alarmed, her brows almost touched as they furrowed. “Spell? Someone put a spell on him? Who would do such a thing? Have the professors been notified of such shenanigans? Surely, students aren’t allowed to do such things here.”

That earned her a giant laugh from the Hufflepuff, his hands dropping food to clutch his sides.

“Nino, don’t tease the poor girl.” Alya smacked her boyfriend. “She doesn’t know you’re joking.”

Shock slackened her features, her mouth dropping a bit as she stared at the two.

Alya chuckled. “Though, your reaction is pretty priceless, M.”

“My bad, Marinette.” His eyes met hers, his teasing smile continuing to light up his features. “My bro has it pretty bad, but he’ll do something about it soon enough, I suspect.”

Warmth spread into her cheeks at the shared looks between her new friends. Could Adrien really be interested in someone like her? Or was she setting herself up for disappointment?

Unprepared for that line of questioning, she asked, “So, who do you think will be out three champions for the Tournament?”

 

00000

 

“Mister Agreste?” Professor Mendeleiev called out an hour after detention began.

“Yes, ma’am?” He glanced in the Potion master’s direction with an open, almost hopeful, expression.

The woman gave him a calculating look that set his nerves on edge. It was the kind of look that his father often wore before further punishment was meted out.

She surprised him with a rare smile. Her fondness for him peeked through as she said, “Remember focusing is key in my classroom before our next class. Otherwise, you are free to join your friends for a late supper. Who knows? Maybe we’ll arrive in time to hear the champions being chosen.”

“Thank you, Professor. I promise I won’t forget again.” He hurried to gather up his books and bag.

“You are a fortunate young man, Adrien. Not everyone is bitten by the love bug in their lifetime.” She gave him a small wink before disappearing into her office.

Not daring to slow down lest she change her mind and return, Adrien raced through the Potion’s classroom doorway and out the dungeons of the aged castle. He didn’t stop until his feet skidded past the large doors of the Great Hall.

He spotted Marinette sitting next to Alya and Nino, her back to him. A smile teased at his lips upon seeing her there, but that smile soon slipped away the closer he drew to her and his friends.

Yelling from the front pulled his attention, taking in the angry seventh year from Beauxbatons. Luka, he realized, stood near Marinette’s cousin gesturing between them to Headmistress McGonagall.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Couffaine, but the goblet has chosen its champion. There can be no substitutions. Bridgette Cheng will represent Beauxbatons in the Triwizard Tournament.” The matronly headmistress returned her attention to the goblet, the matter settled as another paper shot skyward.

Having crept forward, he sank into his seat beside Nino, his hand reaching out to touch Marinette’s shoulder. “You alright?”

She jumped at his question, but she brandished a tight smile for his benefit. “Yeah, I’m sure Bridgette knows what she’s doing if she put her name in.”

He didn’t believe her, but his brother’s name being called out as Hogwarts’s champion prevented him from saying anything more.

Deep in thought, the name of Durmstrong’s champion was lost on him.

Marinette’s hand touching his brought him back, causing him to jump this time and present a sheepish smile. He mumbled an apology, which she waved off.

“You care about your brother. That’s something you never need to apologize for.” She paused to gain a better look at him, her brow cocking upward. “You’re going to be fine to play Quidditch tomorrow, aren’t you? After all, I’m ready to forsake my bed in Gryffindor to root for Hufflepuff.”

His smile turned genuine as he pressed a kiss to her knuckles, whispering, “Then, I better not disappoint you, my fair lady.”

A blush stole across her cheeks even as she rolled her eyes at his flirting. He found her quite a conundrum, one he knew he could spend several, well-worth-it years working to solve.

The crowd had begun to disperse, the various houses dismissed for the evening.

A tug on her robe’s sleeve reminded him he hadn’t let go of her hand, earning them a few chuckles by both Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors. He didn’t dare look up to see how many of the Beauxbatons noticed them, not wanting to see the censure sure to be in Luka’s eyes.

She smiled, whispering, “Good night, Adrien. I hope you sleep well.”

“How could I not? My dreams are filled with you.” This time, he blushed, realizing too late how much he’d revealed without meaning to. Hoping to rebound, he gathered up his bag while murmuring, “Sweet dreams, Marinette.”

He dashed after Nino, catching up before daring to peek behind him.

Marinette continued to sit, her eyes following him while a gentle smile quirked up her lips.

Maybe his flirtatious confession hadn’t backfired as much as he’d thought, he mused, his steps falling into the same lazy pace as Nino’s.

A chuckle from the guy beside him pulled his attention. “Dude, you have it worse than I thought.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update 6/10/19: Today's chapter is going to be late. I spent most of the weekend ill, so the chapter isn't complete. I'm working on it today and will post it tomorrow.


	5. Quidditch

“Hey, Lady Luck, you good for our match today?” Alix leaned close to whisper, her eyes scrutinizing each action Marinette made.

It would have made the temporary Seeker nervous if she’d been a first year, but she had four years of practice and passion keeping her nerves steady. Her fingers made quick, efficient work of her borrowed Gryffindor team uniform.

A smirk teased at her lips, nodding. “I’m good.”

“You sure? I know you and your cousin are close. I don’t want or need distractions today. You got me? Kim can’t win. He’ll be insufferable for weeks.” A quirked brow punctuated her words.

The mask she’d worn as Lady Luck the past two years completed her uniform. She smiled at the Gryffindor captain, satisfied and determined. The mask, an unmagical accessory, never failed to fill her spirit with opportunity and purpose. She considered it one of her favorite lucky charms with its abundance of luck and confidence.

With the mask on, she was no longer a princess, someone who should be above frivolous pursuits such as Quidditch. She was Lady Luck, a carefree and talented Seeker with the entire world waiting for her to mark it with her special brand.

On the field, that’s exactly what she did. She made it her playground and she loved every minute of it. Her synchronicity on a flying broom and her ability to sense the Snitch’s movements made her a worthwhile opponent and valuable team member within her house at Beauxbatons. She had no intentions of letting Alix or the Gryffindor team down.

“I’m sure, Cap. I won’t let you down.”

Alix nodded once and turned back to rally her team.

Following them minutes later, Marinette’s smile grew, catching sight of the Hufflepuff team entering the field with them. Her hand covered it when her gaze landed on Adrien. He looked so handsome in his yellow and black. Her heart squeezed at seeing him, giving her pause at this new development. She didn’t let anyone close to her, knowing the futility of it as they discovered her family’s royal status. Adrien proved different as did several others she’d met at Hogwarts.

Her smile dimmed though as she took in the serious expression he wore. His blond locks looked more disheveled than she’d seen them last night after the goblet’s champions were announced.

She took a step toward him, her hand reaching out to touch him when Alix’s voice stopped her.

“Kim, you’re going down. I have The Lady Luck on my side today. Be prepared to finally eat crow.”

The Hufflepuff captain laughed. “We’ll see. You’re going to need Lady Luck there to beat my team. After all, I have the best Keeper in Hogwarts. He’s never let me down.”

“Your Keeper won’t compare to my new Seeker.” Alix stuck her tongue out, earning a scoff for her efforts. She refused to be put off by Kim’s nonchalance, gesturing to the team and leading them past the Hufflepuffs.

Gaining the chance to get closer to Adrien, Marinette didn’t waste it, her hand touching his arm. Her smile softened as her voice dropped to a whisper, “Good luck.”

His smile lacked warmth, but it was sincere. “You, too.”

A hand on her arm pulled her attention to her temporary team.

The look in Alix’s eye should’ve concerned her more, but her thoughts remained on the distracted blond. She hoped to have a chance to find out what’s bothering him and possibly find a way to help him feel better.

Entering the field changed her thought’s direction, focusing her on the upcoming task she had. The snitch was a slippery little thing, and she aimed to catch it, bringing victory for her team. She owed it to them after the hearty welcome they’d received by the Gryffindors.

The Quidditch field at Hogwarts proved near immaculate.

Taking her position, she allowed herself a moment to take in her surroundings, including the spectators. Natural ribbing between the houses made its way to her, pulling another smile as she took in their bravado and pride for their houses.

She spotted Alya and Nino taking their positions beside each other at the announcer’s box, their good-natured banter providing a lively debate on which house would gain victory that day.

Her gaze continued onward, landing once more on the Hufflepuff Keeper.

Sunlight peeked behind some clouds, highlighting his blond locks and giving them a golden sheen. No wonder Alya called him Sunshine, she mused. The nickname suited him well. If only they could get the smile back on his face, then he’d really be sunshine incarnate.

Movement flashed beside her, the tiny wings fluttering faster than a hummingbird’s. A victorious smile stretched across her lips. Her mind returned to the game and her objective as Gryffindor’s Seeker.

“There you are,” she whispered, shooting after the Golden Snitch.

 

00000

 

One minute he watched a Bludger heading for Lady Luck, the next he was on the ground with said lady leaning over him.

“Adrien? Adrien, are you alright?” Concern laced her words.

Her hands gently pressed against various joints and limbs. He would’ve liked the attention if she hadn’t located one particular bruise, pulling a hiss out of him.

“I’m sorry. Does it feel broken? I tried to keep your fall from being too bad.”

He tested his wrist, flexing it in a circular motion. It hurt, confirming a sprain, but he could move it. While he didn’t understand her words, he thanked whatever luck she’d granted him. She’d saved him a broken limb.

Opening his eyes, he looked into the bluest eyes he’d ever seen. He knew those eyes. A smile flitted over his features. She might hide behind a mask and call herself Lady Luck, but he’d know this woman anywhere. It didn’t matter they’d only met a couple of days ago, either.

It disappeared when her fingers brushed over a scrape on his temple, brushing his hair from the cut in its middle. “What happened?”

She didn’t get the chance to answer.

Madam Pomfrey and Madam Hooch had arrived, leaning over him. The school’s nurse took her time, checking him over while Madam Hooch took Marinette aside to question her.

“Nothing’s broken, but you’ll need to take it easy, Mister Agreste,” Madam Pomfrey confirmed. “A sling for your wrist and a bandage for your temple, then you’ll be set. You’re lucky that young lady flew after you. Your fall would’ve been far worse.”

He nodded.

“Adrien, man, you okay? That was some fall.” Kim dropped close to Adrien’s side. “What were you thinking? You never let a Bludger hit you.”

Memories of the match flashed, giving him an idea of what happened. The Bludger had been careening toward Marinette, almost like it’d been enchanted. Sure, there was an enchantment on the Bludgers, but they never aimed for anyone in particular. The one chasing Marinette had been gunning for her and only her.

He couldn’t let it hit her, not when he was close enough to stop it. He’d done the only thing he could do. He’d flown into the Bludger’s path and took the hit for her. Had he miscalculated the Bludger’s trajectory? Probably if he’d been hit in the temple, but he’d done his job. He’d kept that ball from hurting someone else.

“I did what I had to do,” he murmured to his team’s captain. “I know I let the team down, but it was something I had to do.”

“Don’t worry, man. We saw what happened. It hurts we lost the match, but we’ll get them next time. Alix can have her victory today.”

Kim never failed to surprise and inspire Adrien as the captain took their loss in stride. Even a year ago, the same scenario would’ve gone a different direction. Being captain had matured the athlete into a decent bloke and a real friend to fellow Hufflepuffs.

A few other teammates joined them, surrounding him until he lost sight of Marinette and Madam Hooch. They paraded him toward the hospital wing where Madam Pomfrey insisted on treating him rather than the middle of the Quidditch field.

He regretted not getting more time with her before they’d taken him off the field. He should’ve at least been granted the chance to thank her, he thought. She’d had his back as much as he’d tried to have hers.

“Dude, you okay?” Nino asked, having entered the hospital wing moments after Adrien. Alya stood beside him, her features equally concerned. “We saw the hit from the stands. That was unreal. I swear I can still hear that Bludger smacking into you.”

“Yeah, if it wasn’t for M, you would’ve been flattened on the field.” Alya gave him a thorough once-over within the hospital wing. “You should definitely ask her out. Thank her properly.”

A grin spread across his lips as her words sank in. “Alya, I think that’s just what I’ll do.”

Now, he needed to get away from his team and friends. He had a beautiful princess to track down.


	6. First Date

Bridgette squealed, nearly upsetting the small makeup station Alya had set up. “I can’t believe my little cousin is going on her first date. Oh, she’s growing up so fast.”

“I’m two years younger than you, Bridge.” Marinette laughed at the mock glare she received in reply. “Besides, weren’t you the one who said I shouldn’t be too oblivious to male attention anymore? Well, I like Adrien, so I accepted his invitation to explore Hogsmeade together. I doubt it’s anything too serious.”

Despite the assurances the date would be strictly platonic, her heart rate sped up at the thought of being alone with Adrien. Well, maybe not entirely alone, but they wouldn’t be sticking with the pack of students or even their friends. She couldn’t wait to see the places he’d mentioned wanting to show her, loving the idea of spending time with him more than anything.

“Mari’s not the only one with a date, is she?” Kagami’s gaze settled on Bridgette with a knowing smirk lighting up her features. “Someone else is sure chummy with one of Hogwarts’ finest. Another Agreste gentleman if I’m not mistaken.”

A fiery blush blazed across the older Cheng cousin as she busied herself with the makeup sitting between Alya and Marinette.

“You like Felix?” Marinette asked, surprised by this new development.

“I don’t like him like that, but I do find him rather fascinating with his standoffish manner.” She plucked up some eyeshadow and tested the color. “Will you be mad if I spend time with him?”

“Absolutely not,” she practically shouted. “I love you, Bridge. You can see whoever makes you happy. If Felix makes you happy, then go for him.”

The cousins embraced amid a few happy shouts and a few softer oohs.

Minutes later, they heard the final calls for Hogsmeade travelers. With only moments to spare, the small group hurried to put away their supplies and trek through the gigantic castle towards the Great Hall.

Marinette’s heart sped up upon seeing the new robes Adrien wore. His tie looked perfect while his smile remained somewhat shy. He never looked more perfect yet adorable in her mind, wondering how she’d gotten so lucky to have met him upon coming to Hogwarts.

Taking a few steps, she neared his position, overhearing the gentle ribbing Nino was giving him. She fought a smile at the easy way Adrien handled said ribbing, not minding it a bit as his eyes locked onto her and her progression towards him.

“Wow, you look beautiful, Marinette.” His hand came out to take hers, which she gave with the smallest hesitation. “Ready to go?”

Nodding, she whispered, “Yes, I’m looking forward to this tea shop you mentioned.”

“Madam Puddifoot’s is the best around. You won’t be disappointed, I promised.” He shot her a wink, his hand squeezing a bit in reassurance.

Together, they walked toward the front doors, gaining the final checks and permissions to leave school grounds. The trek toward the small village was relatively quiet yet that seemed to suit them both fine. The air smelled of impending snow though the sky remained cloudless, a welcome reprieve for November.

“So,” Marinette began after a few minutes, “when were you going to tell me Madam Puddifoot’s is the go-to place for dates? Not simple, get-to-know-you dates, but dates for established couples.”

A cheeky grin spread over his lips as his eyes met hers, a devilment entering them. He reminded her of a cat who’d learned to unlock the canary’s cage.

“I won’t lie about its reputation, but it’s also a quieter, more romantic spot than, say, The Three Broomsticks. I wanted a place where we’d have less chance of being interrupted before we head to the other shops I mentioned. I want the chance to learn more about you and your interests, including your secret passion.” He shot her another wink, adding, “I never knew I’d meet the real Lady Luck. It’s a dream come true, let me tell you.”

“You’re teasing me,” she accused, a pleased smile appearing. Her cheeks had taken on a healthy flush to match her smile.

“Hey, you teased me first. You could have told me you knew the game without joining the Gryffindor team.”

“Well, it’s your fault for assuming a princess wouldn’t know the game.” She stuck her tongue out, earning a soft chuckle for her efforts.

“You’re right. I did.” He squeezed her hand again. “I won’t make that mistake again.”

She nodded. “Good. Now, let’s have some real fun, huh? I’ve been missing out on so much lately. I don’t want to miss out on anything else.”

Their easy strides quickened into a full sprint, each one trying to outrun the other into the village. She lost by a mere two steps, but she didn’t mind, seeing the way he pulled her close to his side. He pressed a small peck against her temple, sending her heart rate spiking into dangerous territory. She thrilled at the sensation, ready to jump into the unknown.

 

00000

 

Losing his nervousness, Adrien embraced the midmorning and afternoon he’d gained with Marinette, relishing every moment they shared together.

They’d traveled to Madam Puddifoot’s Tea Shop, where they enjoyed their favored beverages and a selection of delicious biscuits the shop’s cook had baked that morning. Sharing little secrets with her had been easier than he’d thought possible, growing closer to the young woman who’d landed in his lap a mere three weeks earlier.

“Look,” she whispered, her finger gesturing ahead of them. “They’re pretty cute together, aren’t they?”

His gaze followed where she indicated. He blinked several times. Felix stood at the intersection with a beaming Bridgette dangling off his arm. The older Agreste looked slightly miffed, yet he didn’t push the woman away as he’d done in the past. Despite the brief irritation Adrien caught, Felix appeared to enjoy the attention he was receiving.

“When did that happen?” he asked, the surprise in his voice clear even to him.

Laughter shook her words. “I haven’t the foggiest idea, but she asked me my opinion earlier about possibly dating Felix.”

His gaze slammed into hers, unsure he’d heard the words correctly. “You’re serious? What did you say?”

Tension built within him. She hadn’t had the best experience with Felix, but they were brothers. He couldn’t date someone who wouldn’t come to accept Felix, flaws and all. They shared a unique bond, for sure, but it’s a bond Adrien cherished compared to the one he held with his demanding father.

She giggled softly beside him, her hand squeezing his arm. “I told her she could pursue Felix to her heart’s content. Bridgette has never been shy about what she wants, and she’s found that with Felix. As long as he’s good to her, I have no problems with them dating at all.”

She looked ready to say more, but her eyes had darted back to the other couple. A gasp escaped her lips, dragging his own gaze away from her. His eyes widened at the sight he beheld.

“He’s smiling. That’s a real smile.” The words left him with a whoosh. “I haven’t seen him smile like that since before our mother passed.”

Arms surrounded him, wrapping around his waist and tugging him closer to her welcome warmth. She didn’t say anything, but then, she didn’t need to. Her offered comfort meant more to him than words could ever express.

“Thank you,” he whispered into her hair. “Remind me to tell you about her sometime. I think she would’ve liked you and Bridgette a lot.”

“I’d like that.” She released him, stepping back a few paces. “So, does that mean you want to see me again?”

“Well,” he began, his finger raising to tap at his chin. His eyes twinkled with renewed mischief. “I have to think about that for a minute.”

A disgruntled sound emerged, her finger raising to point at him. The fire building within her promised a mighty tempting fight. He almost let the fight pour out of her, wanting to see her at her worst. He felt sure she’d be beyond adorable with the way her blue eyes grew bluer with her flaming temper.

Deciding he’d teased her enough, he tugged at her wagging finger and pressed a kiss to its tip, silencing her in the most effective manner. “Yes, Lady Luck, I want to see you again. I know our time is limited, but I plan to make the most of it. What do you say?”

“You are quite frustrating, Adrien Agreste. I’m not sure I want to kiss you or throttle you.” Her arms crossed over her chest as she huffed at him.

His devilish smile grew tenfold. “A kiss sounds perfect.”

That had her complete attention. Her arms had dropped to her sides while her mouth formed a small ‘o’ shape. Widened eyes stared at him, giving him an opportunity to study just how blue they appeared. That was if her enchanting freckles didn’t steal his attention as they stood out on her cheeks. The growing blush blooming over them did little to cover the tiny spots.

Oh, he would enjoy teasing her more in the future, but for now, he wanted that kiss if she was willing.

He leaned in closer, his hand going to her chin and tilting it upward to a better angle. He watched her closely for several moments, allowing her plenty of time to pull away. He smiled as she scooted closer, realizing she wanted it as much as he did.

His lips descended towards hers, stopping a final time mere millimeters.

Her eyes drifted closed as she gave a single nod.

“Marinette Cheng, what do you think you’re going?” A gruff, older voice demanded.

She jumped away from him as though burned, her eyes blown wide.

Following her gaze, Adrien wondered at the man’s audacity to reprimand her. His own gaze widened upon seeing the resemblance between the older man and the two cousins.

Her greeting confirmed his sinking suspicions. “Majesty? H-h-how are you? W-w-what are you doing here?”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://scribblingmama.tumblr.com)


End file.
